The invention relates generally to meniscus removal or mitigation in cavity wells of a microtiter plate for improved homogeneity of biological cell distribution. In particular, the invention provides devices to suppress or redistribute surface tension effects of the liquid contained in the wells.
Multiwell or microtiter plates, are ubiquitous in biological and pharmaceutical research. A microtiter plate (also known as “microplate”) represents a flat plate with multiple uniform “wells” used as small test tubes. The microplate has become a standard tool in analytical research and clinical diagnostic testing laboratories.